New School and a Newbie
by HOA718
Summary: Rosie, a witch from Hogwarts, comes to Anubis house to tell them that they are witches and wizards and are going to Hogwarts. How will it turn out?
1. There is something up with the newbie

_**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't worked on New Season, New Things, I haven't thought on any new ideas for ch 4. Here is what the new character in the story looks like~ .com/imgres?q=pretty+brown+haired+girls&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1239&bih=599&tbm=isch&tbnid=QhJo1mXwBm9IWM:&imgrefurl=.com/2011_05_01_&docid=DXYnpaqQJQ2kTM&imgurl=./-SiZ-Gc1uhus/TeSqeubUO1I/AAAAAAAAL2c/FizN_I_P0CQ/s1600/curly_hairstyles_latest_pictures_&w=496&h=620&ei=tyr7TvafOoT20gGU8aTRAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=289&vpy=237&dur=3072&hovh=251&hovw=201&tx=87&ty=194&sig=100868797227322016414&page=1&tbnh=118&tbnw=97&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:24,s:0 (She has scars, but you can't see them because she hides them with make up) Please look so you know what she looks like. Thanks!**_

The story starts off at the house, Anubis House that is. All the kids were sitting in the living room, waiting for the new kid to come. No one knew what gender the kid was going to be, so they just waited, anxiously.

"Alright, would it be funny, if one of us were related to the newbie?" Patricia asked, not knowing that the kid WAS related to someone in their own house. Everyone thought about it. Right before they could answer, the doorbell rang.

"The new kid is here!" the students shouted. They all ran to the door and opened it to find, a girl, who was the same age as them, 15-years-old.

"Aw come on! I wanted a guy so I can prank someone easier!" Jerome yelled and left the room, only to come back.

"Hi, I'm R..." the new girl started but was interrupted by Nina and Mara, "ROSIE!" They both hugged her at the same time. "Wait, how do you know Rosie?" they asked simultaneously. "Wow, we got to stop doing that!" Nina proclaimed. "She's my cousin." Mara said nonchalantly. "She's my best friend!" Nina stated with excitement. "Guys...can't...breathe..." Rosie gasped as she was still in a death hug from Mara and Nina.

They quickly let go, only to bombard her with questions and statements. "Why are you here?" "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "I can't believe you are here!" "Why did you choose here to be schooled?" "I thought you went to school in Sco..."

"**_QUIET!_**" Rosie yelled. "I will explain it later, just not here." She started to look around the house. "Ummmmm, who am I rooming with?"

Trudy walks into the room and sees Rosie. "Oh! You must be the new student. I'm Trudy, your housemother. You will be rooming with Mara and Patricia. They will show you to your room." And with that, she brought her stuff and and started to unpack.

"I'm telling you, something is up with the newbie!" "For the last time, my _COUSIN_ has nothing wrong with her!"

There Patricia and Mara go again, arguing over something about the new kid. She's only been here for 3 **HOURS** and they have been fighting constantly. Silently, Rosie went up to her room, made sure no one was up there and took out her wand. She put a silencing charm on the door, one that can only be taken off with magic. How can Rosie do this you may ask, well she is a witch/wizard. She came to Anubis house to tell the students they were the same and were going to Hogwarts with her! Now, all she needs to do, is get them into her shared room to tell them so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**So what do you think so far? Please leave a comment or suggestions! Thanks again!**_


	2. You're all witches and wizards, like me

**_I forgot the disclaimer last time. Well, here is is. Disclaimer:I do not own HOA or HP, just the plot and my OC! ENJOY!_**

It took Rosie a while to get all her housemates into the room. They all were scattered around, waiting for Rosie to talk.

"Rosie, why are we here?" Nina asked. "Well, I need to tell you guys something." "Go on..."

Rosie took a long pause before stating," You guys know that series by J.K. Rowling?" "Yeah!" all of them replied quickly. "Well, it's not fictional."

Patricia did a spit take. "So, you are saying, witches and wizards and all of that mumbo-jumbo is **REAL**?" "Yes." "Prove it newbie!" "Patricia! That's my **COUSIN**! Stop calling her a newbie!" "Alright. Alright. Alright."

"Well, here is my wand." Rosie says taking it out of her boot. "First off, that's what she said. Second, this is just a piece of wood." Jerome stated, getting all giggly when he said 'That's what she said'. "Here, let me show you." Rosie stated before picking up her wand, pointing it at the lamp to her right(she was on the floor) and saying,"Wingardium Leviosa."

The lamp started to float off the nightstand and around the room. All the students, well except Rosie, were awestruck. She quickly placed it back on the nightstand.

"Now do you guys believe me!" Rosie stated. "If you are a witch, then what's your blood status?" Patricia asked, getting annoyed with all of this. "Half," Rosie said quickly. "Wait! Who are you related to that's a wizard?" "My mum and dad."

"We never heard what your last name was. Will you tell us it?" Fabian, being as polite as can be, asked Rosie. "You probably heard of my parents, seeing as you read the series. It's easier to say this then go through the trouble of explaining my name out. My mum is Nymphadora Tonks and my dad is Remus Lupin."

Again, all of the kids were gaping at her. "You are related, to **THEM**?" all of them basically shouted at her. Rosie had to cover her ears because they shouted so loud and in a confine space in which made the room shake.

"Yes, I am. Do you want proof? Do you want me to **SHOW** you how I can possibly related to them?" "Please do so." Fabian, again being the nice guy asked her. "Well, look into my eyes."

"They are just brown!" Patricia snapped. "One moment," They instantly went a deep blue as she started to tear up. "Wicked! I think we found our alien!" Alfie said excitedly.

"Well, that proves you are related to Tonks, but how can you show that Remus is your father?" Jerome asked quizzically. " I will show you! Ummmm, where's the bathroom?" "Why do you need the bathroom all of a sudden?" Amber popped into the conversation."To take this make-up off to show you!" "It's down the hall. 1st door on the right," Nina pointed out. "Thanks."

After about 5 minutes, Rosie came back. The only thing different was that she had many scars on her face and arms. "This enough proof for you?"

It seems like Rosie likes to surprise them, since their jaws were basically on the floor, again. "Oh...my...god! Did he scratch you or something on a full moon?" Nina asked, surprised that she never knew this about her best friend. "They were self-inflicted. Only problem is, I don't know how I did them. That's what the full moon does to me." "So YOU are part werewolf. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patricia cackled. "That's not nice Patricia!" Mara yelled at her, seeing as it is her cousin.

"Wait, why are you here, if you will be going to Hogwarts?" Fabian, being logical, asked her. "Well, that's the thing. I am here to tell you guys something. You guys are going to Hogwarts this year!"

"What is up with all this shocking news?" Patricia yelled. She doesn't seem like she is in a good mood today. "Well Trixie. You seem to be PMSing." the slimeball, Jerome, sneered. Patricia punched him in the arm and you could tell that it was already bruising. That's how hard she can punch. "_**OW!**_" Jerome yelled, after a delayed reaction. "Seems like you don't have good reaction time do you Slimeball!" she sneers at him. Great, another fight! Rosie soon resumed her conversation with them.

"The reason you guys didn't get your letter sooner, was because of what happened this year." Rosie stated while handing out the letters. Soon the room got quiet, and Rosie hadn't handed 2 letters: Jerome and Patricia's. Everyone turned to find Patricia and Jerome **_SNOGGING_**!

"Wow! More surprises every moment!" everyone exclaimed. That got their attention. They both turned and blushed. Then, while they were still blushing, Patricia's hair turned purple while her eyes stayed the same.

"Hmmmm. Seems like we have the same case here Trixie, except I have the eyes, you've got the hair." Rosie exclaimed while her eyes turned yellow in excitement. Soon, the Goth pixie's hair turned back to normal and agreed that enough happened in 1 day and decided to go to bed, seeing as it was almost 10.

After a few moments, "It's 10 o'clock. You know what that means. You have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin...*takes out pin*drop!*drops pin*" No sound was heard in the house, so Victor went back to his office.

"What was that all about?" Rosie asked her room mates. "It's Captain Curfew's speech he always makes." Patricia said. "Oh!"

They soon got tucked in and instantly fell asleep, thinking of Hogwarts and how the school year was going to be!


	3. Some pranks backfire and others succeed

_**I have been working on this for a while, and here it is. I think I keep forgetting the disclaimer, so here it is: Disclaimer-I don't own HOA or HP. They go to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and my OC; Rosie. READ ON!**_

The first one up that was in the house was Rosie. She sat in the living room, waiting for someone else to wake up. What she didn't know was, Jerome and Alfie were up and were planning on sneaking into her room to prank her. Alright, she actually knew that was going to happen,but they didn't. She was laying on the couch, reading Hogwarts:A History, again. Then, a loud noise was heard from the two pranksters' room.

"OWWWWWWW!" Alfie screeched as he dropped his pranking supplies on his foot. Let me tell you, there was a lot there.

"ALFIE! Shut up! We need to keep quiet or we will wake everyone up and ruin the prank!" Jerome snapped at his partner-in-crime.

The two snuck out of their room and headed to Rosie's shared room. She snickered as they left, knowing this was going to happen one time or another. HEY! She hung out with the Weasleys! She knew this was bound to happen, so she placed a decoy of herself there. Okay, it wasn't really a decoy. It was her friend, Luna, with a wig. Dumbledore was nice enough to apparate her here to pull a prank on the pranksters. She was going to scare them into thinking they pulled it on Mara or Patricia.

Laughing filled the house, as Alfie and Jerome came downstairs. They just 'succeeded' their prank. They hi-fived and started to head to their room again. "Perfect time to come out now," thought Rosie as she left the couch.

"OI! Why you guys laughing?" Rosie questioned, trying not to laugh. They gaped at her.

"How...what...when...HUH?" they stuttered until they heard a scream. Well, a fake one. Rosie already knew there plan and told Luna about it. It wasn't a great plan that they had.

Luna came downstairs, her 'hair' green and herself covered in maple syrup. She took off the wig to show her really light blonde hair. She pulled out her wand from her boot, for she had put her shoes on for some reason, and thought for a moment.

"Rosie?" "Yes Luna?" "Would it be alright to do the 'clean-up' spell or whatever you called it?" She WAS going to be a 2nd year, so she didn't know the names of some spells. "Well, Dumbledore knew this prank would happen, but not the Ministry, so I actually don't know."

Luna thought about it for a moment and decided to contact Dumbledore. After a while he said it was fine and with a flick of her wand, she was clean again.

"Really guys? That's the best you can do?" they questioned them at the same time. "Ummm...yeah, but only because we have done a lot of pranks and we don't want to repeat pranks," they stated. "Yeah, a VERY likely story," the girls said, dripping every word with sarcasm. "Well, I've got to go. Dumbledore is here to take me back." Luna said. "BYE!" Rosie yelled as Dumbledore and Luna apparated(Luna grabbing Dumbledore's hand because she isn't old enough to learn how to apparate) away, leaving the pranksters and the 'prankee'.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" everyone shouted as they came out of their rooms.

"Hurry, put the wig on. I think Victor will be coming down too!" Jerome whispered to Rosie. Right after putting the wig on right, the housemates and Victor came down to see why 'Rosie' shrieked. She started to fake cry, which in return turned her eyes blue. Everyone continued to give a sympathetic look, thinking this act was real.

"J...j...j...Jerome...an...an...and...Alfie...th...th...thought...it...it...would...b...b...be...funny..i...if... th...th...they...d...d...dyed my hair!" Rosie 'cried' out. The looks on everyone's face was priceless.

"You two!*hands them toothbrushes* You have toilet duty for 1 month from this!" Victor boomed at Lewis and Clark. Soon, he went back to his office, and Rosie, Jerome, and Alfie burst into a fit of laughter. Soon, they were all rolling on their floor, clutching their stomaches from laughing so much. Then, Rosie's wig fell off.

"You LIED!" the rest said. "Mhm!" Rosie said cheerfully. "Luna came and help me prank these gits," she said while pointing her thumb at the two now wrestling on the floor. "HEY!" the duo yelled. "I only speak the truth," Rosie stated.

"Wait, how did you know something like this was going to happen?" Mara questioned her cousin. "When you hang out with the Weasleys, you know something is going to happen." Rosie stated nonchalantly.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and started to head back to their room to get more sleep. When Rosie was about to go upstairs, her wrist was grabbed by someone. She turned to see...

_**OUHHHHH! Cliff hanger. ;) Gotta love them. Read and review please! :D**_


End file.
